Blame It On The Alcohol
by MJWeb
Summary: What will be in store for Kurt during Rachel Berry's house party? Klaine. Written before Blame It On The Alcohol was aired.


_Okay, so I've debated about whether to publish this or not because it's far from perfect but I've just decided 'What the heck!'_

_I wrote this before Blame It On The Alcohol was aired and used the promos as a guide as to what I wanted to happen. _

_This is just lots of Klaineness & drunk!Blaine. Which reminds me, if something a character says (aside from Finn and Kurt) doesn't really make sense it will have been intended. If you find something that doesn't make sense elsewhere then that's down to my crappy writing skills! :D_

_I own nothing. Glee nor any of the characters or songs mentioned within the fic belong to me. _

_Enjoy, hopefully!_

_

* * *

_

Kurt was relatively surprised to find a message from Rachel Berry on his iPhone. The fact Rachel was contacting him wasn't unusual, since the two had formed a Diva alliance they texted each other daily. Kurt's texts mainly held Blaine relationship updates whilst Rachel's involved her numerous Get-Finn-Back plans which, despite the fact he had once been in love with his new step-brother, grossed Kurt out.

But no, it was the text itself that unsettled him.

_Party at mine this Saturday! _

_Dads are away and Puckerman convinced me to have the Glee club over._

_Bring Blaine ;)_

_X_

The fact Rachel was trying to host a wild party was almost laughable especially when picturing her drunk, dancing around in her reindeer sweaters and singing loudly to the Wiggles but Kurt decided to give her the benefit of the doubt and agreed to come. It had been a long time since he had seen the whole of New Directions together discounting Sectionals and this meant he could finally introduce them all to Blaine properly.

Blaine Anderson. Bringing this charmingly dapper male along with him created excited little butterflies in his stomach but also a sense of panic. Having Blaine there meant they would be spending more time together, which was exactly what Kurt wanted.

Ever since the disaster around Valentines Day, Kurt was determined to win over Blaine's attention. Yes, Blaine had been in love with Jeremiah – or at least, he _thought_ he was in love with the poorly dressed Gap worker and yes, Kurt had mistaken Blaine's actions for something other than simply friendship but this didn't change anything. Kurt was in love with Blaine and this time he wasn't giving up.

The downside on bringing Blaine meant finding a super cute outfit to impress him with. But hey, any excuse to buy a new outfit was a good one.

* * *

So there they were, in Rachel Berry's house surprisingly having a good time and thankfully there were no show tunes blasting out. As much as Kurt enjoyed dancing to a bit of Chicago in his room, it wasn't the appropriate type of music for a house party.

Finn had driven Kurt and Blaine to the party and therefore was remaining sober. Kurt decided to stay sober with him. His reasoning to Finn was so he didn't feel left out but really Kurt didn't want another April Rhodes incident, especially not in front of Blaine!

So far everything had gone reasonably well. Near the beginning of the evening, 'Single Ladies' had blasted throughout the house resulting in Kurt, Tina and Brittany starting up the dance as the footballers within the Glee club gradually all joined in. The rest watched, laughing loudly, remembering McKinley's entire football team dancing along to this, minus Blaine and Sam who looked mildly confused but seemed to be enjoying the show nonetheless.

"What was that all about?" Blaine laughed, throwing an arm around Kurt's shoulders once the song had ended.

"Long story," Kurt panted, having danced a bit too vigorously. It had been a while since he had 'busted some moves' since the Warblers preferred their signature swaying instead.

"Lady Face used to be on the football team and forced us all to dance." Puck interjected, ruffling Kurt's perfectly styled hair up.

Attempting to swat Puck's hand away, Kurt grumbled, "Shut it, Puckerman…" as Blaine's excitement over this news was loudly voiced, "No way! You kept that a secret – I thought you hated football!"

"I do," Kurt explained with sigh, "Trust me; it's a long story… I'll tell you some other time."

"He definitely helped us win though." Finn added, shooting Kurt his proud lopsided grin which once again re-sparked Blaine's interest.

"You're _that_ good? We have to play sometime!"

Thanks to Finn's big mouth this now meant Kurt would at some point be forced into playing a game of football with Blaine and would no doubt never hear the end of it if he refused but there was no denying that he was pleased by Blaine's reaction and the fact this unimportant factor of Kurt's life seemed to impress him.

"Thank you," He managed to mouth to his step-brother before Rachel threw herself onto the giant boy.

* * *

Of course,_ that_ was before everyone got really drunk.

Sam and Santana were almost having sex in the corner of the room – a development Kurt hadn't known about. Sam and Santana, since when?

Brittany was rolling Artie around the room, accidentally wheeling him into the wall a few times along with other breakable items, as the pair sung loudly to the music.

Quinn, obviously angered by 'Samtana' was blaming Puck for _everything_ that had gone wrong in her life. Aside from getting her pregnant, it was apparently Puck's fault she had kissed Finn whilst dating Sam because he had made her "a permanent sinner".

Puck, in the meantime, was too busy trying to drunkenly woo Lauren, ignoring the blonde ex-cheerleader completely even as she began lightly punching his back.

Tina, Mike and Mercedes were all giggling about God knows what whilst dancing around in a threesome.

And as for Rachel, she was clinging to a very sober Finn – surprise, surprise. She had been doing this for most of the evening and it had been highly amusing to watch as her emotions began to slowly change.

Round 1 of Rachel's attempt to win Finn over: "Finn, we were so good together. Let's go to my room and I promise I'll let you touch both of my boobs."

Round 2: "Finn, please. I love you so much! I'd die without you. I _need _you. I _love _you. Why don't you love me?"

Round 3: "I know you love me so why are you being so stubborn? I kissed Puck - so what! At least we didn't have a baby together! Do you want me to get a boob job like Santana? Would you like me then? You're so shallow, Finn, I thought you didn't care about looks! I thought you loved me for who I am!"

An enthusiastic "Heeeey!" interrupted Kurt watching Rachel begin Round 4 as Blaine once again threw his arms round his shoulders.

Blaine's face was close to his and Kurt could smell the alcohol on his breath. "You're drunk." He pointed out flatly, trying to hide a smile – Blaine's goofy drunken face was far too adorable to deny.

"Nooo…" Blaine giggled, shaking his head and beginning to sway on the spot, forcing Kurt to go along with him.

"Yesss…" Kurt repeated in a similar fashion, "How much have you had to drink?"

"Just one," _Liar…_ "You look cute tonight."

Kurt immediately flushed. Blaine was drunk so maybe he was just speaking rubbish, like he had been doing for most of the evening, but there was no way Kurt could pretend his words hadn't affected him or his stomach. Seriously, it felt like there were a million tiny Pavarotti's flying around in there!

"Of course I do," Kurt replied, trying to play it cool – not that the heavily intoxicated Blaine would have noticed otherwise, "You don't look too bad yourself…"

"I'm out of my uniform, are you impressed?" Blaine asked, a drunken smirk forming on his lips as he waggled his eyebrows.

Yes, Kurt was very impressed. He was also pleased to note that Blaine's hair was product free, it was cute. The 'posh boy' look went well with Blaine but that head of curls was definitely something Kurt wanted to see more of.

Keeping this to himself however, Kurt was about to point out that he would be rather concerned if Blaine were to show up in his Dalton uniform but the place was silenced by Rachel's Round 4.

"Finn, listen to me sing. I have the perfect song for you and it will make you love me again!" Rachel announced, clumsily stepping onto a mini-stage that she had randomly in her house. In fact, it wasn't so random – this was _Rachel Berry_ after all…

Kurt could only envy her, there was no hope in hell that Burt would ever allow Kurt to build a stage in his home... but it was certainly something he was intending to bring up at the next family dinner…

"I need -" Rachel began, stopping short when gradually a few people stopped listening. "Excuse me!" She called down the microphone, amplifying her already loud voice. "I need a duet partner to help me woo my Finn!"

Suddenly to Kurt's embarrassment, Blaine, who had released his shoulders, was now jumping up and down with both his hands in the air. "Pick me! Pick me!"

"Mr Dalton Warbler boy - I choose you!"

Blaine whooped noisily before rushing up to join Rachel on the 'stage'. Quinn, who had popped up beside Kurt, muttered bitterly, "It wasn't as if she had anyone else to pick from…"

This was true. No one else seemed eager to help Rachel in the slightest.

"Finn!" Rachel called enthusiastically, unfortunately through the microphone once again, "This will make you love… You will love me. Yeah!"

"Well… at least she's _happy_…?" was all Kurt could offer as a response to Quinn before Finn stepped beside him, his face white with embarrassment and a look that read 'Kill Me Or Rachel. Now' – honestly, who knew Finn was so deep?

As the intro of Don't You Want Me by The Human League began to play, Kurt was unable to hold back an unsupportive laugh. "Yeah Finn, prepared to be _wooed_."

Rachel's eyes were fixed determinedly on Finn, looking vaguely similar to a mad lioness preparing to pounce on an innocent gazelle which, in this case, took the form of an overgrown awkward looking teen. Kurt felt a little guilty that he had almost no sympathy for his step-brother but perhaps if Rachel didn't look so humorously deranged he would have done…

However the Rachel and Finn drama became even less important than it already was the moment Blaine opened his mouth to start singing. Now, Kurt had heard drunken singing before and it definitely sounded nowhere near as wonderful as the voice he was currently hearing. How was it possible that someone this flawless was here at a party with Kurt? And how on earth was he able to sing just as well as he did amongst the Warblers with god knows how much alcohol in his system?

Feeling an elbow dig into his waist, Kurt suddenly snapped out of his Blaine trance, embarrassedly noting that his mouth had been open for the past few minutes, to find Mercedes giving him a quick wink.

"Oh, be quiet…" Kurt warned, rolling his eyes, but smiling at his happily drunk friend regardless.

"You _loooove_ him," She teased in that annoying sing-song tone which caught Quinn's attention and had her joining in too.

"Shut up!" Kurt exclaimed, "Let me listen to Blaine's singing!" He knew straight away that this would create a fluster of giggles from them both and he was correct. _Girls… _

As they pulled Kurt between them, Quinn and Mercedes, quickly joined by Tina and Mike, formed a swaying line in front of Rachel's stage, singing loudly along with the pair. Sam and Santana continued their heavy make-out session and Brittany continued to wheel Artie around the room. Finn just stood there, still speechless at his ex girlfriend's desperate plea for his love.

"As if that hideous green dress she's wearing isn't embarrassing enough… Someone really needs to film this…" Lauren noted, munching on the bowl of 'party treats' Rachel had laid out early.

As if commanded, or in a pathetic attempt to impress the female wrestler, Puck immediately pulled out his phone and began recording the drunken mess that was Rachel Berry.

It was then, mid-way through the song that Blaine's deep brown eyes drifted over to meet Kurt's; similar to the day they first met where Kurt had been serenaded with Teenage Dream.

Okay, so maybe the song wasn't personally for him but it was that moment where Kurt's life had changed for the better and where he had fallen hopelessly in love with Dalton Academy's Blaine Anderson.

"_Oh, don't you want me?_" Blaine sang, continuing to stare at him which made it extremely difficult for Kurt not to nod along. _Yes Blaine, you wouldn't believe how much I want you right now!_

What with singing, doing exaggerated Warbler sidesteps and staring endlessly at Kurt; this proved to be too much multi-tasking for Blaine's drunken mind. Accidentally tripping over his fancy footwork, Blaine proceeded to fall rather ungracefully off the stage and onto the floor, laughing the whole way down. Rachel, having now lost her duet partner, acted the true star and casually started up a rendition of 'I Will Always Love You'.

"Oh my god!" Kurt panicked, rushing over to his usually sensible friend. "Blaine, are you alright!" He frantically questioned, leaning down beside him.

"Never better!" Blaine cried happily as he attempted to sit himself up but failed so rested his head back on the floor. "Come with me!" He then added, pulling Kurt down so that his head landed onto Blaine's chest.

"Woah, um, Blaine…" Kurt began, his cheeks automatically flushing as his heart rate increased by what felt like a million beats.

"Shh, relax." Blaine then whispered, wrapping an arm around Kurt, holding him closely before using his other hand to point up at the roof. "You see up there?"

"Yes?"

"Up there is a planet called Mars."

"Okay…?"

"One day, I will find a really, really, _really_ big sized Pavarotti and I, along with you," at this he affectionately tapped Kurt's nose, "will fly there and live with all the giant Christmas Trees. We'll sing Baby, It's Cold Outside all day long and it'll just be the two of us. Forever."

A tiny laugh escaped Kurt's lips. _If only that could actually happen…_ "I think someone's had a bit too much to drink." – What else could Kurt respond with? Blaine was clearly unaware of what he was saying and Kurt doubted very much that this was a subtle confession of love; just Blaine speaking nonsense.

"Who's up for Spin The Bottle?" a loud suggestion filled the room by Rachel, who had stopped singing and was clutching an empty beer bottle.

Blaine sprang up instantly, getting to his feet and pulling Kurt along by the hand to join the others. Kurt was pleased to note that even once everyone had grouped together in a circle that Blaine still held tightly onto his hand.

"I'm going first," Puck decided straight away, leaning over and snatching the bottle from Rachel's petite hands. "Puckzilla needs some lovin'…"

Placing the bottle in the middle, he spun it with so much force it rocketed off Sam's knee. Although Sam seemed unphased by this, Santana took great offence. "No one touches, my man, Puckerman! Hurts him and I will cuts you."

Ignoring them both, Puck tried again, Brittany began chanting to add to the tension. Finally it stopped on Quinn and her beautiful face dropped.

"Like old times," Puck winked, leaning over to get his lips 'busy' with Quinn.

This was obviously the wrong thing to say as a teary eyed Quinn got to her feet. "No…" She whispered, her face going unnaturally pale, "I can't do this… Not with you…" She then left.

An awkward silence fell through the group before Mercedes mumbled, "I'll go see to her…"

"No," Finn cut her off, getting to his feet. "I'll talk to her…"

Leaving the room, Kurt silently agreed that Finn was probably the best option. There was a lot the pair needed to resolve, not to mention he was sober and less likely to make the situation worse. Kurt would have offered himself up to go and tend to Quinn but his own selfish needs got the better of him. There was a possibility that he might have the opportunity to kiss Blaine during this pointless game – it wasn't something he was about to pass up in a hurry.

Clearly irritated with the fact Finn had chosen to comfort Quinn instead of staying to play, Rachel spun the bottle declaring that she was tired of waiting over some unnecessary drama.

Kurt was on edge watching the bottle spin; there was no way he was kissing Rachel Berry – not even if he was promised the role of Eva Perón in an all male version of Evita on Broadway! Okay… That was a lie. He would be willing to kiss even Sue Sylvester to gain such an amazing opportunity…

The fact of the matter was; he didn't want to engage in any form of lip locking with the Jewish diva.

His heart almost stopped when the bottle nearly came to halt in front of him. There was no time to relax however as, instead of landing on Kurt, it landed on Blaine! _No effing way!_

Both Rachel and Blaine seemed pleased with the bottle's decision (_Why?_) and quite happily leaned towards each other to kiss. At first Kurt reminded himself that there was nothing to be worried about; Blaine was gay so obviously the kiss would last five seconds at the most. But he was proved horrifically wrong.

If Blaine was a gay man, he played a convincing straight the way the two of them acted. Kurt had kissed Brittany and it was a lot more awkward than this! The amount of passion that was put into this supposedly meaningless kiss was ridiculous and there it was, right in front of Kurt's face.

He knew he shouldn't be jealous, after all, Blaine _was_ gay and Rachel loved Finn but it was hard to keep his emotions at bay. Wasn't it just a few weeks ago that Kurt had confessed his feelings for Blaine? Had he already forgotten? Because there was definitely no hesitation for putting Kurt's feelings into consideration. As for Rachel, was this another competitive stab despite their new friendship? She had won the battle for Finn and was now challenging Kurt for _Blaine_? No! He wasn't going to loose to her again. Kurt had already endured enough heart break and humiliation over the awful Jeremiah Gap incident, he couldn't handle a repeat!

"Okay, I think we've seen enough!" He called out, unable to hold back his envy and finding it increasingly difficult to resist pulling Rachel off Blaine by her hair. He honestly couldn't care less that they were both drunk; he was hurt to know that he obviously wasn't important to either of them.

Thankfully his words urged them to stop but the damage was already done. Kurt caught that all too familiar expression etched across Rachel's face as the pair broke apart; her love struck look.

Unable to watch anymore, Kurt got to his feet and stormed out the room. Fine, Rachel and Blaine could make out all they liked but Kurt wasn't willing to stand by and observe. He was going to find Finn and ask him to drive him home. Blaine could stay here, he apparently preferred Rachel's company anyway.

"Hey Kurt!" came an anxious voice he knew all too well.

"Leave me alone, Blaine!" He shouted without looking behind him. He didn't have anything to discuss with Blaine, especially in his drunken state. Flying off to Mars indeed!

Rushing up the stairs in an attempt to shake Blaine off, Kurt fled into a room, quickly noting it was Rachel's dads' room by the massive shrine dedicated to everything Rachel Berry on the wall above their bed. Awkward.

Perching on the bottom of the bed, Kurt released a sad sigh as he began running his feet back and forth along the bright red carpet, trying to calm but also distract his emotions.

That plan quickly went out the window as soon as the door creaked open. Praying that it might be Finn or Quinn, Kurt glanced up with a smile only to have it drop when instead he found a sheepish looking Blaine.

"What do you want?" He asked the smaller male coldly, defensively folding his arms tightly across his chest like a barrier to push away any more hurt that was yet to come.

"Are you mad?" He asked quietly, stepping fully into the room and shutting the door behind him. He seemed a lot calmer now, not that it eased the anger that surged through Kurt's body at the brainless question.

"Yes, Blaine, I am."

"Why?"

The fact Blaine sounded so genuinely confused annoyed Kurt even more. So his feelings really were forgotten…

"Was it because of that kiss?"

Kurt shot him a look which clearly must have answered for him because a painfully guilty expression replaced the confusion. "Oh…"

"Yeah, 'oh'…"

"You know, it was just a game, right?"

"It didn't seem like _just a game_. That kiss looked pretty real to me…" Suddenly Blaine interrupted by bursting into uncontrollable hysterical laughter, causing Kurt to jump from shock. "What's so funny?" He exclaimed, not in the mood to deal with Blaine's drunken antics.

Blaine was now clutching his sides, trying to explain. Kurt could vaguely make out through the laughter; "You thought… Me… Rachel…? I liked her?"

"Stop it…" Kurt grumbled now feeling extremely foolish for his little outburst, maybe he had read too much into it…? "You two were so… _vigorous_, how was I supposed to know?" Blaine's laughing resided, "I told you about my feelings and to see you kiss Rachel like that, especially after the Valentines Day mix-up… It made me feel unimportant – like you didn't care…"

"Kurt…" Blaine spoke in his normal soft tone, making Kurt forget for a moment that he wasn't actually sober, "You know that I care _lots _for you."

Stepping closer to Kurt, Blaine knelt before him so they were level with one another and clumsily took hold of both his hands. A small laughed escaped him as his thumbs ran gently over the top of Kurt's hands. "They're soft…" He whispered, becoming sidetracked.

"I moisturise." Kurt explained in an equally quiet voice.

"I would only kiss Rachel if there was a bottle between us. I wouldn't need a bottle to want to kiss you." Kurt assumed this sounded a lot better in Blaine's curly head but blushed nevertheless. The sincerity within Blaine's voice was cute to flat out reject.

Being completely sober, Kurt wasn't bold enough to respond with a similar reply so instead lamely mumbled with embarrassment, "That's sweet of you…" whilst he felt Blaine's hands release his own, only to find them caressing his cheeks seconds later.

There was a moment where they both stared deep into each other's eyes, remaining quite still. The only noise between them was their light breathing and the music softly playing below them. They were inches apart and Kurt could faintly smell the alcohol on Blaine's breath once again. Occasionally Kurt would catch Blaine's eyes drop to study his lips briefly before resuming their intense eye contact.

"I'm going to kiss you now." He whispered, so quietly and suddenly that by the time Blaine's words had registered his soft lips were already pressed against Kurt's.

The kiss didn't last long, it was gentle; their lips moulded together perfectly as one of Kurt's hands ran through Blaine's untidy thick curls. There were no fireworks nor did Kurt hear the sound of angels crying but it was perfect. Pulling away slightly, Blaine rested his forehead against Kurt's, allowing a content sigh to fill the silent room.

"That was nice," He decided verbally, leaving another peck on Kurt's lips.

"Yeah," Kurt agreed with a soft smile before Blaine slumped to the ground.

Kurt sat there for a moment, staring at Blaine's body passed out on the floor, wide-eyed in a shocked silence before soft snores fell through his slightly open lips. Kurt's eyes narrowed not quite believing this was actually happening. It appeared that Blaine had drank far too much this evening…

_Seriously!_

_

* * *

_

_Yeah, it wasn't until I finished this that I decided I would actually hate it if Kurt and Blaine's first kiss was a half-drunken one so thank god my prediction didn't come true._

_Not that I really enjoyed the whole Blaine/Rachel thing during the episode but that's besides the point! _


End file.
